


wrap me tight, wrap me close

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Tentacle Sex, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Sakusa has a secret and keeping it ends up nearly tearing him apart. With some prodding and intervening, Sakusa lets himself be exposed to the one person he didn't expect. Bokuto welcomes it with open arms, and with an agenda of his own, coming clean about his own nasty thoughts about his teammate.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Bokuto Koutarou, past Meian Shuugo/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020





	wrap me tight, wrap me close

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Before you read further, a couple of things!  
> 1\. this is full-blown consensual tentacle sex. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now!  
> 2.If you like what you read, or just want to scream at me I'm  @EStydiax on Twitter/curious cat!

Bokuto always had a crush on Sakusa. From his orderly nature to his skills on the court, Koutarou’s eyes were always on him intently. His body was fluid and taut, lines of his body like a watercolor painting of the most beautiful kind. It made Bokuto’s body feel a rush right down to his core.

Sakusa found chaos didn’t suit him at all. Somehow, Bokuto was the exception to the rule. He was lightning in the desert of his life. Bokuto was flashy and obtrusive at the worst times. Underneath that though, there was a warm, beautiful person that left Sakusa shocked in his wake. 

Once Sakusa finally saw _that person_ , he started to realize he liked him, to gravitate to Bokuto’s warmth unknowingly.

Sakusa lived his life embracing putting up walls, keeping people at a distance, and never getting close. The nature of his biology _demanded_ the exact opposite though, tearing himself apart for touch, desire, _to lust and be lusted after_.

Tentacle monsters require regular sexual contact with other people fairly regularly or else they get sick and moody, eventually crumbling into dust. Their skin pales and whatever form they hold starts to falter. In a sense, having sex is more ritualistic than pleasure-driven for his kind. However, the pleasure has to be mutual for it to reverse the damage suffered. A casual encounter wouldn’t do very much, at most help hold his human appearance more steady for a night or two. 

He realized he was in trouble when Meian asked if he was sleeping well. “Sakusa? Do you need a day off? You seem unwell, which is very unlike you.” 

Sakusa stuttered out, “N-no Captain! I’m well. No need to worry. I'm sleeping very well like you wanted me to. I’ll be more careful during practice.”

Shugo only replied with a “See me after practice, understood?” Sakusa’s mind sank, thinking of what could possibly run through the captain’s mind that he’d need him for. What surprised him next was a murmur of “You too, Bokuto-san.” _What on Earth does Meian fucking know? Sakusa wonders, praying it’s not the way he stares at the wing spiker or the less noticeable half chub in his pants after practice._

The practice eventually ends with Tomas shuffling out of the locker room, a small smile on his face pointed at Sakusa. “Have a good night Sakusa, Bokuto, Meian. Be safe getting home!” He shouted, causing Sakusa’s frown to deepen slightly. The gym goes silent as Meian makes both teammates sit side by side. 

Bokuto feels like fire against Kiyoomi’s body, and he prays his form holds long enough to escape this conversation unscathed. 

His arm turned first, wrists turning red and violet drifting up to his elbow. It wasn’t until Bokuto’s gaze met his arm that he realized how _well and properly fucked he was_. Bokuto held his gaze, not a single word passed between them as Meian stopped talking.

“I knew you weren’t being honest. Kiyoomi -” Shugo grumbled, a look of upset on his face.

  
  


Sakusa shot a glare back at the captain, not to be outdone or shown up as a result of being stubborn.

“Listen. I didn’t want to take it from you even if it was mutual. Made me feel guilty even if it’s to keep me alive. Don’t chastise yourself for it. I also see the way you look at them, Hinata and Adriah. I know Hinata is...like myself and needs more. The younger ones always need more, because they haven’t mastered using less energy to hold their human presentations.” Sakusa grumbled, thinking of Shugo’s warmth on top of him from past encounters. 

“I don’t want you to fall apart, and I see how you look at Bokuto-san. Trust him, go to him for the love of God. No pseudo-martyrdom is worth you dying over. Go to him, please.” Meian begs, a broken softness in his eyes that shakes Kiyoomi down to his gut.

Bokuto simply listened, noting his pants stiffen at the thought of Meian wanting Sakusa, being with Sakusa, getting fucked by Sakusa. It bothers him immensely because he knows he’s not as attractive as Meian, as petty as that is. He knows that this crush on Sakusa is violent and wild, but he also can’t bring himself to be bothered about it. 

If Bokuto were as good and earnest as he appears, he wouldn’t sport a half chub just from hearing Kiyoomi speak to Meian so defensively, possessively. He wouldn’t want his own teammate to know that he wants to be owned, to hear _“he’s my boyfriend, not yours.”_ escape Kiyoomi’s lips.

Once the captain let them both leave, Bokuto sprinted for the north locker room while Sakusa headed to the south locker room to shower. 

Bokuto’s shorts were loose and baggy, fortunately concealing his boner from his teammates and coach. The drag of polyester and elastic only aggravated his cock more as he undressed to shower. _I can’t keep this up, Sakusa will find out I like him soon and he’ll be so disgusted with me_. _He’ll think I’m a perverted freak who can’t be professional around him! I have to keep my composure._

_Bokuto-san, please touch me. Bokuto-san, suck my cock. Koutarou, fuck me, please!_ Bokuto’s mind drifted as he showered, still hard and aching. The images of being on his knees for Kiyoomi, spurring on his pleasure while also indulging his own made Bokuto’s body tense up. _Bokuto-san, are you ok? Let me wrap your fingers! Bokkun! Kiss me!_

His body finally calms down, the images of thick elastic limbs coiling around his neck fading from his mind. He finishes showering and makes his way home, laying on his bed and reflecting on how he first realized he liked Sakusa.

It was a late night after practice, with Atsumu and Sakusa staying behind with Bokuto. Atsumu was in an ugly mood, so he kept practicing serves and sets with Sakusa. Bokuto couldn’t help but stare at his wrists. They seemed to bend to the will of his every move, even in inhuman ways. Until he heard a faint thump reverberate across the court floor and Sakusa on it, confused and embarrassed.

Bokuto ran to Sakusa, speaking quietly as he moved closer. “Sakusa-san? I have hand sanitizer and can help you up if you don’t mind.” Sakusa glares at Bokuto’s hand for a moment.

Sakusa cautiously took Bokuto’s hands, warm to the touch, and got off the ground. “You remember I like the lemon-scented ones, thank you Bokuto.” He grumbles quietly.

“You’re welcome, Sakusa!” Bokuto chirps, that same feeling of admiration washing over Sakusa that he felt before.

They both go home, sharing a car together to make the commute quicker. The silence in the car reminds Sakusa of pins and needles, while it reminds Bokuto of rope nearly ready to snap.

Bokuto locks the bedroom door behind him and set himself on the edge of Kiyoomi’s bed, patiently. His eyes land on him as he exits the shower, only a towel around him. 

“I know your secret Sakusa-san. I can help you. _Please_ let me help you.” Bokuto whispers, drying his hands and taking Sakusa’s left hand in his own, kissing it gently. Sakusa’s skin warms, the paleness fading and a red flush spreading across him.

“Oh shit, that’s not supposed to happen. Bokuto-san, you have to leave! You aren’t safe while I’m in this condition. I need you to go, ok?” Sakusa begs, feeling too vulnerable around the wing spiker.

“No. You don’t get to push me away. Sakusa Kiyoomi, I’m not leaving you to suffer.” Bokuto snarked, angry as the opposite hitter flushed, looking away from him.

“I know tentacle monsters need affection and sex to survive. I also know they mate for life. I know the risk and responsibility involved in staying, you stupid beautiful man!! I’m not fucking leaving.” Bokuto sat on the bed, shuffling his socks and shorts off. 

“What on earth are you doing? If I lose control of myself, I could kill you Bokuto! What do you get from this, a good fuck? It’s not worth risking your mortality over! You have to go, I don’t wish to hurt you Koutarou.” Sakusa murmured, voice becoming soft as he gazed at Bokuto.

The room filled with silence as Bokuto felt Sakusa’s warm eyes directed at him. _He could never hurt me, despite his fears and form. I feel like the most important thing to exist to him, especially with the way he said my name. Gods, say it again Kiyoomi, all the time._

“You said my given name. I love you. This isn’t about the sex for me. Did you know when other species fall for a tentacle monster, they see their true form in the format of dreams or signs? I first saw your form in a dream after Hinata joined. Splatters of red and purple across your skin, wrapping my waist and pulling me to you. I’ve had such dark and nasty thoughts about you keeping me in your bed.”

Sakusa began eyeing Koutarou more seriously, watching for lies and falsehoods in his twitching arms or heavy breathing. Bokuto’s cock simply wobbled, hard as rock and red as Sakusa’s arm tentacles. His form finally fell as Bokuto gazed back, gooey-eyed and complacent. There were no lies to be found in his gold flickers. 

“You understand that once I drop my human form, I’m going to fuck you, right? This is your last chance to leave. I’ll still care about you even if you go, Bokuto-san. I’ll still snark at you the same as before and I will always be on your team regardless of what happens.” Sakusa hums, arms slowly turning into red tentacles, moving in a soft wave pattern in front of Bokuto’s face.

“I understand. I want you to fuck me, do what you want. Take what you need Kiyoomi, I’m right here for you. Take me, please.” Bokuto’s murmurs were low, the neediness slipping out.

Sakusa moved to Bokuto, kissing his lips first. The sweet press of citrus from Bokuto’s lips made his blood warm more. Sakusa pressed further, forcing his tongue to part their lips, so he could go deeper into Bokuto’s messy warmth. “Nobody else can give you what I can, can they Koutarou? Give you everything I have to offer?”

Once they parted, Bokuto mumbled something so softly that Sakusa nearly missed it. “Say it again, Kou. I didn’t hear what you said. Speak up, please.”

“Kiyoomi, I’m a virgin. You’re my first. Nobody else will have me like this. I’m yours.” Koutarou mumbles against Kiyoomi’s neck. His teeth graze his neck, pressing into the junction between Kiyoomi’s neck and shoulder blissfully.

“Kiyo. Use your tentacles on me, I want it, please. I meant it when I said I’m yours. Open me up. Use me, please.” Koutarou begged, cock getting harder by the moment.

“Shh love. Give me a minute while I slick you up.” Kiyoomi’s smaller tentacles naturally secreted a lubricant which makes the other person even more aroused. Once Sakusa pressed Bokuto’s legs further open, he kissed his throbbing cock. “Be still for me? It’s going to feel weird and you may feel more aroused, loopy, or even more compliant than right now, so squirming isn’t a good idea.” Sakusa held him down with his larger tentacles, suckers pressing into his skin and driving his skin red.

“Kiyo- Put it on my nipples, wanna feel it. Augh, so horny for you. My body is yours.” _Koutarou’s babbling is adorable,_ Sakusa thought as he quickly worked him open to a wet, lazy gaping asshole. His thoughts began to wander so much that the aphrodisiac began to drip into Bokuto’s mouth and on his body, covering him in a glossy shine. 

Bokuto simply swallows, tasting cherries and oranges on his tongue. He starts drifting, mind imagining being on Kiyoomi’s cock, keening for it. The images move through his mind rapidly and quickly, wave after wave of debauchery. Kissing Sakusa’s hands to bring him back into focus, Bokuto starts sucking his fingers, driven by the need to be filled everywhere.

His body heated up shocks running up his arms as Sakusa kept pressing inside him. The noises, the gush between his legs was almost too much until it simply stopped. 

“Kiyo. Why did you stop? That felt so good, want your cock too!” Bokuto whined. Sakusa shuffled his shorts off as he watched his wing spiker whine and struggle against his tentacles that held him down beautifully. 

“Silly Kou-san. Can’t give you my cock if my towel is still on, can I?” Sakusa teased, sliding his towel off while Bokuto whined desperately.

What Kiyoomi’s body revealed was a tentacle alongside his very human cock. Bokuto’s mouth watered at the thought of sucking either of them. The tentacle was violet and red, appearing mixed together to create a marbled effect. The most interesting aspect though was the mouth like opening reaching for his cock, approaching cautiously.

“If you can hear me, you can touch my cock, tentacle. I want it, I want it please.” Bokuto mumbles, hoping he didn’t sound dumb. The tentacle moves, opening itself to take Koutarou’s cock, and once it did, his body nearly shot off the bed. The feeling of being surrounded by warmth was familiar but this, the texture rubbing against the head and foreskin of his cock? That was new and Koutarou _craved_ more of it.

Sakusa pushed into Bokuto with his other cock, moving slowly to drive him mad. The other tentacles were fondling his balls and shoving themselves into Bokuto’s mouth, desperate for him to cum like he wanted to, like Sakusa needed to. 

“Koutarou? Do you like being my good little tentacle slut? Being fucked on my two cocks like a horny shit?” Sakusa hisses, feeling confident. The way Bokuto teared up as the tentacle cock pulled away made Kiyoomi smile. “Good, want another up your cute wet hole so you can be stuffed stupid?” Bokuto only moans in response, and another thicker tentacle pressed into his ass, causing him to bounce back on it.

The tentacles in his mouth spill more clear aphrodisiac into his mouth, causing his mind to slow. With the taste of cherries on his tongue, he starts to deepthroat the tentacle in earnest.

_I want more. Fuck me harder, Kiyoomi. I want to be your whore, right here, right now. I want to be the only person you’re like this with. Make me gag, please. I need this, please._ Bokuto’s thoughts were loud in the background of his rushing heartbeat, keeping in time with his teammate.

Sakusa could hear Bokuto beg in his mind, despite his mouth being occupied and filled. _Silly Bokuto-san. Of course, I’ll make you gag. Shit, I’m so close to coming. Bokkun, god, Koutarou. Be this close to me, come all over yourself for me. Just for me, shit, Bokuto!_

Bokuto in orgasmic bliss was reminiscent of thunder and lightning. A flash in his eyes, turning that soft yellow sharp and bright, while his body started feeling shocks over his body. Then the release came, a brief scream in a wave of tears and want as his cock got harder after letting some of it out. “Kiyo. I can’t stop myself, I need to come again. It feels so intense, gods, kiss me.” The kiss was deeper this time, the traces of mint and orange in it, and when he bit down on his lips a taste of cherry swirled into it too.

Bokuto takes a few moments to finish, the arousal finally leaving him fully. Sakusa follows, filling Bokuto to the brim, causing him to ooze as he pulls out at a glacial pace. Koutarou has a bemused smile on his face, seeing how much of a mess he made on both of them.

“You want a plug or should I eat you out? We can do anything you want, Kou. Just say the word.” Bokuto smiles, a gentile thing on his face. As Sakusa’s arms started changing back, Koutarou began to relax. _He’s so pretty like this, and I did that. I bet once I eat his ass he’ll sleep, the big baby._

“Kiyoomi, you say something?” Bokuto asks. 

“No, not a word. What did you decide?” Sakusa murmurs, starting to stroke Koutarou’s head slowly. From this perspective, he was adorable. His skin wasn’t as red as before, body relaxed and pliable, and a bit of drool on his cheek.

“I want you to eat my ass, wanna feel your tongue pressed deep in me. Please?” Bokuto begs, lips forming a pout as he did so. Sakusa let out a giggle, overcome by the cuteness of the wing spiker underneath him. 

Sakusa proceeds to lift Bokuto’s legs over his shoulders, propping him under some wedge pillows so his ass is exposed, pink stuffed with luscious ivory, dripping out of him, taunting Sakusa. He starts with a kiss, both lips pressing the outer rim. From there, Bokuto’s brain swims.

Sakusa’s mouth flicked back and forth, covering the periphery in his spit. His tongue dived in, drowning in the taste of his own release and remnants of Bokuto’s that oozed down his torso and perineum. His brain only registered the smell of mint as he probed deeper, making Koutarou scream and babble incoherently. 

“More! I’m your stupid slut and I want more, please! Just a hole for you! Fuck!” Koutarou hissed, feeling Kiyoomi press on his prostate with the tip of his tongue while also suctioning out his cum. Sakusa only moved faster, pushing for one last orgasm out of Bokuto. 

“I can hear you think, Kiyo. Eat me, I’m telling you I want it. Then kiss me after, I want to taste you. I want it.” Bokuto murmured, desperate and stressed.

With one last suck, he cleans Koutarou out and unlatches from his asshole. In tandem, Bokuto comes again, quick and fast across Kiyoomi’s face. 

_Shit, that felt amazing,_ they both thought. Sakusa put Koutarou’s legs down and started kissing him, lost to the sensation and afterglow around him. “Thank you, I didn’t know it could be that good. How do you feel?” Sakusa inquired. Bokuto’s eyes were soft, the yellow darker from the arousal. 

“Good, safe with you. Calmer, too. Clean up, please?” Bokuto mumbled, wanting to hold Sakusa but not like this, sticky and smelling of the sex they barely finished. Kiyoomi hums, wiping Bokuto down before picking him again and carrying him to the bathtub he has. 

“Do you have a preference for jasmine or peach? That’s what I have on hand right now.” Sakusa replies, voice soft.

“Jasmine. Smells nice, compliments you. The lemon scent, I mean. Shit, why can’t I stop babbling around you? C-can you take the bath with me? I figure if we talk now we can just fall asleep later, yeah?” He says, hoping he’s not rattling Sakusa.

Somehow, between the large tub with the jets and the two men floating barely above six feet each, they fit in the tub. Sakusa’s chest is flush with Kotarou’s back as he breathes in and out.

“I have liked you since high school, and want to pursue a relationship with you. The feelings I have for you are like when we win a game but better. I never get sick of them, and they get stronger every day. I want to carry around hand sanitizer that smells like lemons so you’re always with me. I want to make you dinner and watch psychological horrors with you despite the fact that they scare me. I just want you, as long as you want me too.” Bokuto says sotto voce, hoping his voice didn’t waver.

“I thought you’d never ask. After what we just did, I can’t, won’t be casual with you. I’m yours, Bokuto-san -” Sakusa starts, watching his teammate’s every move.

“Koutarou. You literally fucked me stupid, I think you can call me by my first name. Plus, it would be odd if my boyfriend was formal with me.” Bokuto murmurs, pressing back onto Sakusa. 

Kiyoomi perks up at that, placing his head in the space between Koutarou’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m not an easy person to love, you know. I can be mean sometimes, and sharp where you’re smooth. I hope you can handle that, Koutarou. Or should I call you Kou-chan, Ko-ko, or my sweet?” Sakusa replies, lips at Bokuto’s ear.

“Ko-ko when we’re alone because I only want you, soft and sweet like this. Ko-ko and Kiyo, that’s adorable. You gonna ask me to be yours, or what?” Bokuto replies back, taking his left hand and weaving his fingers into Kiyoomi’s. His eyes gaze at their intertwined hands, and he smiles at how euphoric he feels.

“Would you be my boyfriend, Koutarou? Let me see you like this, good and bad as long as you’ll have me?” Sakusa asks, noticing the bathwater getting tepid. Bokuto bends his head back, gazing into Kiyoomi’s soft charcoal orbs, seeing the universe in them.

“Yes, gods, yes. As long as you’ll have me. Kiss me, Kiyoomi.” The taste of cherries fills Bokuto’s mouth as Sakusa’s tongue probes in again. 

The bathwater is _cold_ when they finish.

  
  


“Omi-kun, you look rather amused. What’s got your face out of a grimace?” Atsumu sneers, trying to get a rise out of him. 

Kiyoomi ignores the setter as he waits for his boyfriend to finish talking with the captain. Bokuto’s feelings about Meian seemed to soften, almost like the past encounters were fragments of a Sakusa that didn’t exist anymore. _The pettiness fading like the sun does_ , he notes.

“Kiyo. Pinkies, please? Just till we get to the car?” Bokuto asks softly, a small pout protruding from his lips. Kiyoomi knew that he couldn’t really resist his boyfriend, so he stuck his right pinky finger out, letting Bokuto wrap his left one around it.

“Just to the car. I’m cooking tonight, right?” Kiyoomi replies, staring at the interlocked pinkies.

He smiles, letting him be wrapped close and tight in Koutarou’s embrace as they go home.


End file.
